


It Started With a...Skirt?

by overthehill



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has never liked guys who dressed even remotely 'girly' (aka Kurt Hummel), until one night a Scandal he spots who else but Kurt...and he's wearing a skirt.</p><p>or, Sebastian discovers a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a...Skirt?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in response to a prompt on GKM
> 
>  **Prompt:** Sebastian doesn’t like Kurt’s “girly clothes”, or so he says. When Kurt wears a kilt/skirt, Sebastian can’t deny/hide his attraction any longer. He has never been turned on like that before.  
>  They have sex; I don’t care where as long as Kurt is still wearing the kilt/skirt.
> 
> Bonus points for bendy!Kurt and desperately turned on!Sebastian!

The last person Sebastian expected to see, when he decided to come to Scandal tonight was, Kurt- _freaking_ -Hummel. However, not only was Hummel at Scandal, he was also wearing a skirt. A _skirt_ , that should belong on a girl, but was currently wrapped snug around Kurt’s admittedly nice hips. He was, leaning against the bar, legs bare, the aforementioned piece of clothing barely managing to cover anything at all.

 _‘God, that’s hot.’_ Was the first thought that popped into Sebastian’s head at the other boy, the second was: _‘Seriously!? I must be seeing things.’_

Sebastian shook himself mentally, because there was no way he—Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Dalton Warblers—is in anyway attracted to Kurt Hummel—owner of the perpetual “gayface.” It just wasn’t possible; it wasn’t even an option. Yet, there he stood, he cock so hard he was sure his zipper would burst any second now. So caught up he was in his own head, he wasn’t even aware of what his own body was doing until he suddenly found himself standing right behind Kurt, who hadn’t even noticed his presence.

Sebastian just stood there, letting his eyes take in those long legs, short skirt, and no doubt, very nice ass. Unconsciously, he licked his lip, and nearly moaned out loud when Hummel’s hips moved ever so slightly. Dear Lord, he was so turned on, he’d hump a cactus if it got him off. But, instead of wandering off in search of the prickly plant, he leaned his head down, his lips just grazing Hummel’s pink ears, and said:

“Here I thought you couldn’t be any more of a girl.”

His words caused Hummel to start, head whipping back to stare at him. And, oh _God_ , his eyes, those multi-colored eyes were even more stunning than usual; his pupil were dilated in order to adjust to the dimness of the club. As Sebastian stared back, all he could think about was what those eyes would look like when filled with lust. At that thought, Sebastian’s cock hardened even more; if that was even humanly possible. He wanted nothing more than to press up against the other, let him feel just what reaction he was bringing out of Sebastian with his little display. So he did. He fitted his body tight against Kurt’s, his rock hard erection rubbing against a very pert ass.

“S—Sebastian?” His name came out as a gasp, although he was sure Kurt meant to say it with much more venom in his voice. Kurt struggled, trying to push him off, to get away, but the shorter boy was effectively trapped between the bar and Sebastian.

“Hummel.” Sebastian purred, lips moving against the flushed skin of Kurt’s ear. “So _nice_ to see _you_ here.” His tongue darted out his mouth to lick at Kurt’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the countertenor’s spine and his eyes to close, mouth parting in a silent moan.

“What—What are you…doing here?” Kurt managed to get out as Sebastian shifted just so, resulting in his cock slipping into the cleft of Kurt’s ass.

“Me?” Sebastian used all of his willpower to keep his voice steady; he did not want Hummel to know that he was practically falling apart. “Better yet, what are you doing here? And in a _skirt_ , no less.” At the word skirt, he grinded his cock even further into Kurt. Biting his lips, he managed to swallow back a groan, but Kurt wasn’t able to do the same; he moaned rather loudly, luckily the noise level of the bar covered it. 

“Go…” Kurt paused, swallowing. “Go away.”

“Why?” Sebastian smirked his usual smarmy smirk; he used moved one hand down the outside of Kurt’s thigh, passed the soft material of the skirt and onto silky, bare skin. Sebastian enjoyed the way Kurt squirmed as his fingered made their way to the inside of those smooth thighs, it was then that it occurred to the Warbler that all this lack of hair wasn’t natural—Kurt had _shaved_. Even more excited now, the taller boy traced light patterns on to the sensitive skin of Kurt’s inner thigh, moving higher and higher at a torturously slow pace.

Kurt moved one of his hands to grip the hand that was still holding on to his hips, nails digging into the skin of one large hand. It was obvious to Sebastian that Kurt was fighting the lust he felt. He _wanted_ Sebastian as much as Sebastian wanted him; he was just as _desperate_.

Sebastian opened his mouth, ready to say something, when his hand hit gold, or rather an equally as aroused cock. A cock that belong to one Kurt Hummel; Kurt Hummel’s very bare, very unclothed cock...

…that little bitch. He wasn’t wearing anything under take skimpy little strip of fabric just managing to pass as a skirt.

Pulling back his hand, Sebastian moved back until he was no longer plastered against the other singer. Kurt turned around then, face flushed, to look at him in half-confusion, half- _pure need_ ; his pupil’s were blown so wide all that was left of the original color was a thin ring of blue. The sight of that nearly made him want to close in once more, but what little rational thought left in his brain was telling him that they needed at least some semblance of privacy. So instead, he pulled Kurt away from the bar by the hand and led—practically dragged—him to the very back of the club, out the back and into the back alley. Once there, he turned and shoved the smaller boy into the brick wall.

“Hey—” Kurt’s protest was cut short by a pair of insistent lips closing over his own. At first he tried to push Sebastian away but just as fast, he melted into the kiss. He allowed the other to take control as he wound his arms around Sebastian’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

Sebastian bit Kurt on his plump bottom lip, and when he gasped in surprise, he dove in, tongue mapping out every crevice of the other’s mouth, delighting in the muffled moans he was able pull out of the other.

“You. Are. So.” Sebastian moved his mouth to kiss a line down Kurt’s throat, punctuating each word with a bite at the delicate, pale skin. “ _God_.”

“Nnh… _more_.” This caused Sebastian to chuckle but he obliged, with one hand, he reached under Kurt’s skirt and wrapped his long fingers around Kurt’s dripping erection. Using his thumb, he smeared the leaking pre-cum, using it as lubrication to ease his ministrations. He twisted his hands slightly as he moved pumped up and down Kurt’s erection all the while sucking and biting as many bruises as he can onto the pale skin at Kurt’s collar; marking him.

“ _Sebastian_.” Kurt whined, moving his hips into the grip of the other’s hand, trying to gain more friction. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that it touched the no doubt dirty wall, giving Sebastian more room to work with.

“Patience.” Sebastian teased as his hands moved faster. He moved back in for another kiss when the other’s moan gradually became louder, a clear indication that he was on the very edge and about to tumble right off. With a few more strokes of Kurt’s cock, creamy, white cum spurted out, covering Sebastian’s hand as well as the underside of Kurt’s skirt.

“You…are…” Kurt panted, slumping backwards, boneless, glad that there was a wall behind him holding him up.

“Amazing? I know.” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s ear and another set of shivers ran down the effeminate boy’s spine. “But we’re not done yet.”

Using his clean hand, Sebastian spun Kurt around so that he faced the brick wall. He pulled at Kurt’s hips so that his ass was jutting out, he grabbed a hold of the hem of the skirt and flipped it, baring Kurt’s ass to the night air. And just as he had imagined, Kurt had a perfect ass; round, smooth, and just begging to be fucked. With the hand covered in cum, he trailed one finger down the cleft of said ass, ignoring the whimper that fell from the other’s lips and the little insistent push of hips. He slowly made his way from the top of Kurt’s ass down to that little patch of skin just behind his balls.

Kurt moaned, body falling forward. He used both his hands, palms slamming against the cold brick, to catch himself before his face hit the wall. His still soft and sensitive cock twitched with renewed interest. He moaned, wanting more than anything for Sebastian to stop teasing him.

“Come _on_.” He urged.

“So hot.” Sebastian muttered to himself as he took in the sight of Kurt’s pink little hole as it twitched, as if just waiting for something, someone—Sebastian, to fill it. Using the cum as lubrication, Sebastian inserted one finger into that tight heat and moaned immediately as he felt the inner muscles of Kurt’s ass squeeze his finger. That was the last straw, Sebastian no longer cared how desperate he seemed and if Kurt saw or not, he needed this…he needed to be in Kurt _right_ —the fuck— _now_. Quickly, he prepped the other boy, inserting one finger, then two, then three before deeming him ready.

Quickly, he unzipped his pants, reaching in, he pulled out his nearly painful erection; there was so much pre-cum pouring out of his cock that with the left over cum on his hand, he quickly lubed himself. He couldn’t quite help the groan that escaped his lips at finally feeling some friction on his neglected cock. Gripping himself at the base to stave off a quick end, he then proceeded to line himself up with Kurt’s gasping hole. He grazed the head of his erection across Kurt’s opening, loving the cry it brought out of the other boy.

Slowly, he pushed in, stopping once the head made it past the still tight ring of muscle. He leaned his whole body down, plastered himself against Kurt’s back. He waited until the only thing leaving Kurt’s mouth was a string of “pleases,” before pushing in. He moved inch by inch, at a pace that was pure torture for the other as well as himself, but he didn’t want Kurt to know that.

“Se— _GOD_!” Kurt screamed, wanting to push back and impale himself on Sebastian’s cock but the hand holding his hips prevented him from doing so. “Come _on_. _Please_.”

“Well…since you asked so nicely.” With a snap of his hips, Sebastian buried himself to the hilt and Kurt howled. He didn’t give the smaller boy a chance to adjust before he started to thrust at a brutal pace. With every thrust of his hips forward, Kurt’s moan became louder and louder. On one particular thrust, Sebastian knew he had hit the other’s prostate; Kurt’s scream was so loud. He had become so noisy that Sebastian could do nothing but to move the hand from his hips to his mouth, covering it to muffle the loud noises he was making. He himself, however, could not keep quiet either, the heat and tightness surrounding his cock was too much. He was so lost in his own ecstasy that he didn’t even see Kurt’s hand move toward his cock until it nearly reached its destination.

“Mmnhn.” Came Kurt’s muffled whine when his hand was slapped away.

“No. If you want…to..come.” Sebastian groaned. “You come from only my cock in your ass.”

He adjusted his position, angling it so that he hit Kurt’s prostate every time. By the time Kurt finally came, for the second time that night, he had tears in his eyes. He threw his head back, landing on Sebastian’s shoulder as he painted the red brick, white.

When Kurt had come, the muscles in his ass had squeezed so tight around Sebastian that he nearly lost his breath. With a few more pumps of his hips, Sebastian could no longer hold back. With one last thrust, he buried himself balls-deep and came with a silent scream. Exhausted and completely spent, Kurt could only moan when he felt hot, thick ropes of come shoot into his ass. Together, they slumped against the wall, trying to catch their breaths; Sebastian was still buried inside of Kurt.

After what felt like forever, Sebastian pulled out carefully. He soft cock twitched as he watched some of his come drip out of Kurt’s ass. He wanted nothing more than to kneel down and taste…

 _‘Next time.’_ He promised himself, because he knew that now that Kurt had a taste of his cock, he’d be back for more. _‘They always do.’_ He smirked to himself.

Reaching out, he grabbed a handful of Kurt’s skirt, he cleaned himself up. Kurt, too tired to even move, didn’t say anything, but he wanted to; his skirt was now ruined.

“Come on, Hummel.” Sebastian pulled Kurt away from the wall.

Together, they walked back into the club, before going their separate ways. And every night after, Sebastian would glance around the club, searching for that glimpse of pale legs and short skirt.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I just want to thank anyone who read this ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
